What Happened Next?
by 000Iona000
Summary: Have you ever wondered wot happened next? Find out here? who did they all end up marrying? What were there jobs? Plz R&R! IM NOT PLZD WIV WITH THIS SO, DONT FINK THIS IS THE BEST I CAN DO..... i do not own any of the characters in this book!
1. Chapter 1

Kristy

After Kristy left Stoneybrook High School, she went into full time athletic training and by the age of twenty she had set a new world record in the London Marathon and had played for several famous softball teams. As she grew older she became less and less of a tomboy and even started to date her on/off boyfriend Bart, who used to run a rival softball team. She then went to Camp America with Bart and helped coach the kids over there. After dating Bart for just over a year they eventually got married in Stoneybrook RO and they moved to New York were they set up a private sports college. They still live there now with their two kids called June and Danny. Kristy adopted her mothers puppy Shannon after she became to much for her elderly mother and her husband Watson and Barts old puppy Hero also came to live in there house. They moved into a beachside villa Florida after deciding their home in New York was too small for the four of them, the new baby boy James and the two puppies. After Kristy's Nan died they stayed in Stoneybrook for a year but then they moved back down to Florida where Kristy felt most comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Claud

Claudia left high school early to go to New York Art College. She returned to Stoneybrook after she completed her fine art degree. She lived with her parents for a few years but then moved in with her long term boyfriend Alan Grey. She opened a gallery in Stoneybrook and worked as the artistic editor for the COSMOPOLITIAN magazine. She had a little girl called Skye and then when Skye was two and Claud was twenty four, she got married to Alan who was at that time twenty five. They live in Stoneybrook for quite a long time and when they finally moved to New York, their family had grown to Skye, Jake and Oliver plus their cat Trixi. She moved her gallery to a disused warehouse in NYC and it won an award for one of the most visited new galleries in New York. Alan went on to become a millionaire when his chain of small private spas made the big time, after the opened inside the White House itself. Together they decided to use some of their money to create a small chain of rave clubs in the main cities of North America, called The Claudilx.


	3. Chapter 3

Mary Anne

After she left high school, Mary Anne immediately moved in with her boyfriend Logan Bruno and then went to evening classes for a diploma in English Language. She became an English teacher at Stoneybrook Middle School. Logan and Mary Anne soon got married when Mary Anne became 20. Logan had a contract with his architectural firm and had to spend a year in England but when he came back to Mary Anne they found she was pregnant with twins. David and Zack where two when Mary Anne and Logan decided to move back to Logan's hometown of Kentucky, where they bought a ranch in the countryside. Mary Anne landed a job in a small middle school again teaching English and Logan switched to the Kentucky branch of his firm. Later Mary Anne and Logan then moved again back to Stoneybrook after their third child Faith was born. They found out Mary Anne couldn't have any more children after Faith was born by caesarean so they adopted a baby called Grace. They moved back out to Kentucky but lived in the city this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Stacey 

Stacey dropped out of high school after her boyfriend Sam Thomas moved to New York City. She convinced her mom to let her go to stay with him in his flat. So she moved in with him and went back to college to study textiles and fashion. They got married when Stacey was just nineteen and one year later they were expecting a boy. Charlie Thomas was born soon after. Stacey began work at a fashion house after getting a degree in fashion design, but she left after two months and launched her own label StaTic. Sam worked as a engineer for the Cadillac factory in NYC. Stacey stayed very close to her family but only on Sam's side, as her mum had turned against her over the birth of Charlie. This drew Stacey and Sam closer together and she became especially close to him and his brothers and mum and dad. Stacey suffered from depression after the argument with her mum and stopped working for six months. But the birth of her second child Harry set her back on track and Sam moved them out of the busy city and moved them to California where the family bought a villa by the beach where am became a lifeguard after refusing to commute to NYC telling his boss he wasn't prepared to leave his family for such a length of time. Stacey continued to expand her clothing label working from home.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn 

Dawn became a ecological biologist after she studied the subject in university. She lived with her mum all the way through uni but eventually she moved in with her boyfriend Rob Weillington who lived in the outskirts of Stoneybrook. They were very happy together but Rob fell ill with pneumonia and it took him a while to regain his strength and they moved to the countryside Pennsylvania were Rob made a full recovery.


End file.
